Opening Closed Wounds
by WonderfulLight091
Summary: It was her birthday, and it wouldn't be like her gloomy ones spent in the lifeless mansion. No, she was going to spend it with her closest friends in Fairy Tail, or so she thought she would...
1. Where Are They?

**Opening Closed Wounds**

This is my first ever fanfic! So please be kind to me xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:** Where Are They?

Lucy awoke bright and early, she groaned and slowly sat up in her bed, yawning in the process. She opened her pair of chestnut orbs and blinked until it got used to the light of the room. She dazed out of space for a few minutes until her attention shifted to the medium-sized calendar that hung at her pink-painted wall.

Her eyes widened as she saw the date and realized that it was her birthday today! And for the first time in a long time, she was actually excited about it. Ever since she was a child, they didn't really celebrate her birthday since her papa was always so busy with work. She only got to celebrate when mama was there... but ever since mama died, she was left all alone.

Lucy shook her head to keep the thought away; it was different now, she has her friends-no, family, in Fairy Tail to be with her. They wouldn't forget, she was sure of that. She then got out of bed and went to take a bath. Afterwards, she dressed into a white miniskirt and a red tank top. She combed her silky blonde hair and tied a red ribbon at the right side of her head, constricting locks of her hair in it.

Before going to the guild, she took some sweet time in writing yet another letter to her late mama, a habit she has to let all her thoughts and feelings out freely.

_Dear Mama,_

_ Today is my birthday mama! And I'm really looking forward! I wonder what me, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza and maybe the others as well will be doing today! I'm heading to the guild right after I finish writing this letter mama. I miss you so much and I wish you were here to spend this special day with me as well. But I know you're happy for me. I love you._

_Lucy._

Lucy stretched out her arms above her head and leaned back a little. She let out a contented sigh and stood from her seat then wore her black boots and headed out to the guild.

She hummed her way there and thought about what stunts her friends were going to make. She smiled to herself as she looked up at the sky, it was clear and sunny; _perfect weather for a nice day, _she thought and continued walking.

A few minutes later, she found herself standing just outside the guild's entrance. She remembered the first time she walked into the doors of Fairy Tail as if it was just yesterday. If she didn't meet Natsu, she wouldn't be here today. And no matter how they irritated her at times, she still loved her friends in Fairy Tail... they were her family now and accepted her for who she was. Not as Lucy Heartfilia the daughter of the Heartfilia family, one of the richest families in Fiore. But just as Lucy.

She opened the doors to the guild and saw that it was, like always, so loud and noisy. She couldn't have it in any other way though. She smiled and made her way inside and propped herself down on a seat at the bar.

"Good morning Lucy, you sure look happy today! Did something great happen?" Mirajane greeted her in a smile as she wiped a newly washed glass with a worn-out cloth.

Lucy returned the smile, "Not yet, but I have a feeling that something will." She grinned.

"Oh! That reminds me..." Mirajane trailed off as she placed the glass at a tretcher and bent down and got something out from the cabinet. She got back up a few seconds later and went back to Lucy.

Lucy stared at the small box wrapped in blue and yellow wrapper and a red ribbon tied around it that Mirajane held out to her, "Happy Birthday Lucy! It isn't much, but I still hope you like it!"

Lucy gleefully accepted the gift with all her heart and held it close, "Thank you Mira! I'll treasure it forever!" She exclaimed, her eyes tearing up. This was the first time she ever got a gift from a real friend... well there was Sagittarius' golden key, but that was a gift for helping the people at Guruma Island... and there was also that frog Natsu tried to get her when they were in Edolas.

She shook her head at the thought, she was glad he never caught the poor frog. And besides, she never really liked frogs. She looked at the present she just recieved and looked back and Mirajane, her smile never disappearing, "Thank you Mira."

"No problem Lucy. You thought I'd forget did you?"

Lucy abruptly shook her head, "Of course not! I just didn't expect that you'd get me a present." She replied and let out a sheepish smile.

Mirajane chuckled and leaned into the counter, "Well I'm glad I made you happy with a such a simple gift."

"It isn't simple, it's special." Lucy corrected then looked around the guild, "By the way Mira, have you seen Natsu and the others?"

Mirajane stood straight a hand over her chest while the other touched on her chin as she thought, "Hmm, now that you mention it, they haven't arrived yet. So that's why it misses a certain noise." She then placed her hands on her hips and gave Lucy a reassuring smile, "But don't worry, I'm sure they'll arrive soon. They wouldn't forget your birthday."

"Oh, I know they wouldn't forget. I was just curious on why they weren't here yet that's all..." She mumbled.

Mirajane nodded, "I see."

"Mira! Another beer here please!" Someone called out.

"Hai!" Mirajane shouted back then turned to back to Lucy, "I'll talk to you again later okay Lucy? Duty calls!" She said then went off to serve the guild members their orders.

Lucy sighed wearily as she slumped down on the counter, smiling at the wrapped gift Mirajane gave her. She was suddenly aware of a presence beside her and she immediately stood up.

"Yo! Lucy!" Master Makarov grinned as he sat down at counter beside the small wrapped box.

"Ah... Master, hello."

"So it's your birthday today huh?"

She nodded.

"Happy birthday!" He exclaimed and gave her a slap in the butt.

"Master!" Mirajane chastised and Makarov burst out laughing and ran away before the S-class mage got near.

Lucy sweat-dropped then let out a shaky laugh as Mirajane shook her head in disapproval at Makarov's behavior then proceeded with her job. Lucy sat back down, all the while waiting for either Natsu, Happy, Gray or Erza to come through the guild's doors. _Where were they? _She wondered. Her brows furrowed in worry. It was unusual for them to arrive after her, they were always here before her, well maybe not always, but most of the time.

The doors to the guild then burst open.

* * *

Well that's all for chapter one! Tell me what you think about it please by clicking review, i'd really appreciate it _ ... :)


	2. Mama, I was wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Note: **Words in _**Bold and Italic**_ are flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Mama, I was wrong

The doors to the guild burst open and Lucy anticipated on who came in. Her disappointed evident when it was only Gajeel and Juvia. They just came back from a mission and looked all worn out. They reported back to the master that their mission was a success then went separate ways.

Gajeel went to the bar and ordered some scraps of iron and metal, which Mirajane quickly got it made for him. He ate, ignoring the blonde beside him. He almost choked as he saw the gift, his eyes widened and he jerked his attention towards Lucy, his gaze intent. He swallowed his metal, a scowl on his face.

Lucy flinched and backed away a little, "Wh-wha-what is it?" She stammered in nervousness.

Gajeel didn't reply and consumed his food in an instant, got up, and left, leaving Lucy staring at his retreating figure as it disappeared through the doors of the guild. "Lucy over here!" Levy called out to her as she enthusiastically waved at her friend.

"Ah, hai..." Lucy mumbled and got her gift and headed towards the table Levy, Jet, Droy, and Cana was at. "What is it?" She questioned as she arrived to them.

"Ne, ne, we heard from Mira that it was your birthday today! Why didn't you tell us?" Cana said as she drunk from the barrel and slammed it back down on the table.

"That's right Lu-chan! Why didn't you say? We could've gotten you a present!"

Lucy let out a crooked smile and scratched the back of her head, "Well, you never asked, so I never bothered on telling."

"Aww, what kind of reason is that?"

"She's right though, we never asked." Jet murmured and Droy nodded in agreement.

Cana let out a groan and then grinned at her, "Well whatever, we're celebrating today! And since it's your birthday Lucy, it'll be your treat!"

Lucy gasped, "But I'm practically broke right now! I still haven't paid my rent this month as well and I still need to buy those new-" She was about to go on with her list on what to spend her money with but Levy raised her hand; with that, Lucy quieted down.

"Cana was just jesting. Don't worry Lucy, we'll have a party later. You just sit back and relax or go out on a walk and come back later when me and the others finish preparing!" Levy excitedly said as she stood up and began to usher Lucy outside the guild.

"Ah, but, wait a minute, I'm still waiting for-" The doors were slammed shut right in front of her before she could even finish her sentence, "-Natsu..." She finished then sighed in exasperation. Now what was she going to do? She got locked out from the guild._ What am I going to do now? _She asked herself as she walked away from the guild.

She decided she was going back home and leave Mirajane's gift there... she couldn't carry it around all day now could she? Who knows what might happen to it. What if she loses it? Or what if someone stole it from her? She almost laughed at her ideas. She skipped through the strip of bricks by the river as she made her way to her seventy-thousand-jewel-a-month house.

"Lucy-chan be careful!" The boatman shouted at her.

"Hai! I will! I will!" She replied not bothering to look at the man, but she still smiled nonetheless. She arrived at her house after a minute and went inside. She stopped and turned left to right to see if one of her teammates have yet again, trespassed into her home.

It was quiet... she noticed then went to her room and settled the box down on her desk. _They aren't here either... _she was surprisingly disappointed that not one of them was in here. _ It was better they were here than I not know where they were after all... _she grimly thought. She was getting tenser by the minute she thought on what trouble they could have caused, what ruckus they made, or worse... what town they destroyed. She jumped and shuddered then began pacing through her room in worry.

"Natsu, where the hell are you?" She yelled and stomped her way out of the house in frustration. _He wouldn't go to a mission without telling me,_ she surmised. She didn't realize that she started running back to the guild only until when she was already out of breath, she panted heavily.

"Lucy!"

She turned and wasn't even able to blink when her furry blue friend launched himself at her. "Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ne, ne, do you have some fish? Lisanna ate mine when I wasn't looking~ C'mon Lucy, do you? Do you? I want to eat some fish...!"

Lucy was at lost of words she didn't reply and she shifted her gaze at her pink-haired comrade approaching them, his usual stupid grin on his face while the white-haired girl trailed not too far behind him.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out and in a matter of seconds, he was already standing in front of her, his hands on his hips, his grin never leaving his face. "Whatcha doing outside?" He asked.

"I... I'm not allowed to go inside... yet that is." She absentmindedly answered.

Lisanna finally arrived to them in time to her Lucy's reply; out of breath, "You two are so fast..." She panted, she straightened when she finally caught her breath, "Why aren't you allowed inside yet Lucy?"

She shrugged in reply.

"Huh? Well I'll make them let you go inside then." Natsu said, a sparkle came into his chocolate orbs as he thought that he was once again going to have a good fight with one of the members.

"Natsu wait-" She said and grabbed his arm.

Natsu raised his brow at her, his expression quizzical, "What is it Lucy? Is something wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Uhmm... do you know what day it is today?" She questioned as her gaze dropped to the ground.

Natsu found that she was acting quite strange today, well perhaps he was just imagining it. This was Lucy they were talking about right now afterall; she was always weird from the start, he thought. "Of course I do! Today's Wednesday!" He replied, "What's wrong Luce? You're weirder today."

_And I'm the weird one now?_ Her temper flared, but she decided to be patient... although it was tearing her apart. _Patience Lucy..._ she reminded herself, "No I mean, a special occasion perhaps? Something happening today?"

Natsu thought about it for a while, "Well..." He started, "Me, Lisanna and Happy are going fishing later but I don't see anything really special about that."  
Lucy's hand fell to her side, pain twisting at her chest. _He forgot..._ she realized. Her eyes misted with tears. Memories from her past soon flooded through her mind...

_**"Look papa! I made a rice ball for you!" Lucy happily said to her father who was currently working on some paper work.**_

_** "I'm working. Go away." He murmured in reply.**_

_** Lucy's shoulder slumped down, her smile disappearing, "Okay..." She trailed off, she beamed once again, "So I'll leave it right here. Eat it later okay? And you see, today it's umm..." She placed the rice ball in his desk.**_

_** Mr. Heartfilia threw the rice ball away, jerking up from his seat in anger, "Did you not hear me?" He bellowed.**_

_** Lucy flinched, "I'm sorry...!" She said and headed out of the room. She stopped midway then turned back at her father, "Um..."**_

_** "I said you are bothering me Lucy! Our personal chef cooks our food! If you have time to do that, go do your studies! Understand? Now leave!" He yelled.**_

_** Lucy ran out of the room crying, 'um... today is... my birthday...' was what she was trying to tell him... but he didn't care. No, he never cared about his daughter...**_

"Lucy, oi, are you all right?" Natsu broke her trail of thoughts.

She quickly wiped her unshed tears away, "Ye-yeah. Well, I'll see you later, I still have something else to do." She managed to fake a quick smile then hurried away before the tears reappeared and fell.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu thought out loud. Lisanna shrugged but looked kind of worried, so did Happy.

_Dear Mama, _

_ I'm stupid to think he would never forget... and judging by the way Gray and Erza aren't here means that they forgot as well. Everything seems just like back at the mansion mama... I don't know why, but Natsu remembering means a lot to me. But he doesn't and it hurts. _

_**'Um...'**_

_**'I said you are bothering me Lucy!'**_

Tears freely rolled down her cheeks as she continued to write,

_The memories keep on replaying in my head now mama, but even though me and papa separated in good terms the last time we saw each other, the memory of his neglect is all that is left in me this moment. I really really wish you're here mama... I need a hug... _

_Mama, I was wrong to think that they'll absolutely remember._

She put her pen down and covered her face with both of her hands and cried and cried.

* * *

I'm thinking of making this in four chapters :D I hope you guys like chapter two :)

Thank you for the kind reviews! It really helped me!


	3. Wrong Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Wrong Year

"Eh? Lucy's birthday is today?" Lisanna said in surprise and turned to Natsu, "No wonder she looked so down when you didn't remember!" She told Natsu.

"What? Natsu, you forgot her birthday...?" Mirajane asked in a worried tone, "She was so excited on what you guys were going to do today..." She frowned as she remembered Lucy's happy face when she entered the guild earlier.

Natsu's eyes widened, "I didn't forget! Her birthday is still two days away! On Friday!" He said to them and turned to Happy, "Right Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" The blue cat replied then reached out on his bag and got a small calendar out and turned its pages, "See?" He showed the guild members.

Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, and the others scrutinized the calendar and the date of Lucy's birthday... it had a huge circle around it, _'Lucy's birthday!'_ was what it said...

"It's true, he really didn't forget... but why is it on a Friday, when today is Wednesday..." Lisanna thought out loud.

"Natsu you idiot," Cana said beneath her breath and grabbed the small calendar, pointing to the year of it, "This is the calendar for five years ago! No wonder the day's different!" She pointed out.

Natsu's mouth dropped open and he grabbed the calendar away from Cana and stared at the year... she was right! Why hadn't he noticed this before? His face paled as he thought of the punishment that may be awaiting him, not actually for forgetting... so maybe for his clumsiness? How was he going to explain to Lucy now?

A smile appeared on his face as he thought about it... _Lucy would forgive him! She always does! She knows how careless he can be sometimes after all! It'll be all right...!_ He tried to make himself believe his own thoughts but a sprang of guilt hit him.

The doors then opened, "Ah, I see you guys have started preparing, that is good." Erza's voice sounded as she and Gray stepped inside the guild. "We will help as well."

"Heh? But I want to go and give Lucy my gi-" Gray was about to say and stopped when Erza glared at him, "Ah ha-hai! I'll help! I'll help! What other things need to be done?" He stormed away.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia merrily called out and ran towards Gray who stopped at the group formed, with Natsu being the center of attention.

"What's up?" He asked Cana.

"Natsu forgot Lucy's birthday and now she's upset and we don't know where she is." Cana informed him and let out a sigh, "Well for now, someone has to look for her while we finish the preparations for the party."

"I said I didn't forget! And besides, she could be at her house right now." Natsu protested. He fretted when he felt Erza's glare on his back and sweat-dropped. He stiffly turned only to see Erza giving him a good, intimidating glare.

Gray smirked and folded his hands over his chest, "Of all the days you make her upset, you should've let this day pass." He muttered.

"Gray-sama your pants!" Juvia yelped and flushed beet red.

"Eh?" Gray panicked and he searched for his missing pants, when did he take it off?

"Natsu..." Erza said menacingly as she crept up behind him.

Natsu jumped, "Y-yo E-Er-Erza! What's up?" He searched for a possible escape from the wrath of Titania, but the doors were closed and he would need to pass Erza to get to it. Happy, he noticed, disappeared. _How dare you Happy!_ He thought.

"I would've overlooked it if it was just any other day, but today is different... you just _had_ to make her sad on her birthday, you're her longest friend here in Fairy Tail, so absolutely you remembering would mean a lot to her." Erza said in a deadly tone and Natsu gulped in fright.

"Natsuuuu!" Happy came flying back to the guild, tears flowing down his face, Lucy's letter to her mama in his hand.

"Happy! What's wrong?" He said, relieved, since Happy caught Erza's and everyone else's attention as well.

Happy landed and gave the letter to him, still crying. Erza and Gray stood by Natsu's side, all three of them read the letter.

Natsu gripped the letter in his hands after reading it, Erza's eyes widened and Gray's mouth dropped open. "She thinks we forgot as well!" Gray yelled then turned to Natsu, "This is all your fault squinty-eyes! If you haven't forgot, Lucy would've been really happy right now! And to think I went to all those troubling jobs just to buy her a gift!"

Juvia dramatically looked away in pain,_ G-Gray-sama went to all lengths just to give Lu-Lucy-san a gift? No! Juvia cannot let Lucy-san win! But since it is her birthday today, Juvia will have revenge later! _She mentally said, tears running down her eyes.

"What did you just say droopy-eyes? And for the last time, I didn't forget her birthday! Why are you blaming everything on me anyway? You're the one who came in late!"

"I just came back from a mission and went to buy her a gift!"

"What a lame excuse!"

"Well at least it's the truth! I don't see _you_ getting her a gift!"

"I gave Lucy tons of presents before!"

"Oh yeah? Name one thing you gave her."

Erza pushed the two guys away from each other and glared at them, "Enough. We don't have time for this, right now, we have to find where Lucy went. She couldn't have gone that far. I'm not about to let my time thinking about what gift to give her and in wrapping it go to waste." She let go of them, "You two are going to help find her too."

"Of course I'm going to look for her. I won't want my effort in buying her a gift go wasted as well." Gray coolly said.

Natsu gritted his teeth together, "Well I already planned on looking for her from the start!" He shouted then rushed out of the guild, Happy following behind him. Erza turned to Gray and he nodded; they ran out of the guild as well.

"Happy, Lucy's not at her house?" Gray asked as they stopped.

Happy sadly shook his head, "No, when I went there, she was already gone..."

"Didn't she leave a note?" Erza questioned thinking of the places Lucy would usually go to. Happy shook his head again. Gray sighed wearily.

"Great... this is one big city, she could be anywhere."

Happy started to tear up again, "I was planning to give her this fish too..." He held up a dead fish.

"We'll find her." Nasu reassured his blue friend and himself.

Lucy got out of the train and sighed wearily. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying and she had no idea why she came here as well. _Might as well go since I'm already here... _she said to herself and started on her way.

She looked at the paper her father gave her before on where her mama's grave was at right now since they lost all their wealth and their lands got confiscated, they had to move Layla Heartfilia's grave as well.

When she got there, she saw a man dressed in a simple white long-sleeved shirt, blacks jeans and shoes. His dirty blonde hair was a little long but it was neatly cut. He looked at the grave of Layla Heartfilia with such sadness in his eyes.

Lucy froze on the spot, not believing her eyes... She opened her mouth to speak but surprisingly, no words came out. She could just stare at the man's back. Lucy clenched her hands into fists,

"P...papa?"

* * *

Hehehe, I just noticed this chapter's kind of short... lol. ^^'


	4. Remedy For A Wound

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Well this is the last chapter :) I hope everyone enjoyed this story!

Thank you for all the reviews, it inspired me to finish this knowing that there are people who are reading and waiting for the next chapter. ^^

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Remedy For A Wound

Mr. Heartfilia immediately turned at the voice and saw his only daughter standing straight, confusion written all over her face. He felt happy to see her again, but didn't know how to show it, he didn't know what to say to her as well.

_**"Look papa! I made a rice ball for you!"**_

Lucy stared at the father who yelled at her and didn't appreciate anything she did. The father who buried himself in work and didn't spend time with his only daughter... the father who never really visited her mother's grave...

"What are you doing here?" She found herself asking.

"I... I was visiting Layla since it's almost her death anniversary..." He replied.

Lucy's gaze dropped, "I see."

Mr. Heartfilia cleared his throat, "Have... have you been doing well Lucy?"

She raised her head to look at him; their atmosphere was nothing else but awkward. She slowly nodded, "Hai... how about you?"

"Yes, I've been well."

Silence.

"So you're here to visit your mama as well?"

"Y-yeah... sort of..."_ Actually, I don't really know why I'm here. _She thought. She never imagined seeing her papa here. Of all the people to run into, why did it have to be him? But... he did say that he was going to change... Lucy looked at her mama's grave. _Did you want us to meet mama? _She mentally asked.

_**"I'm working. Go away."**_

Hurt washed over her as the words reechoed all over her head. She was clenching her hands together until her knuckles turned stark white. _Why him?_ She thought. She was about to turn and head back when her father said,

"Lucy... have you eaten already? Do you want to go and get some lunch?" Mr. Heartfilia hesitantly asked. He knew his daughter hasn't forgiven him yet, and she had a right to do so.

Lucy looked at her father in surprise, "Both of us...?"

He nodded.

_**"I'm going to change who I am. Even without money I made it here."**_ She suddenly remembered what he said during the Love and Lucky guild incident.

_**"But I'm glad I got to see you. Not as Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias... I was able to see you as 'just Lucy', like you wanted to become." **_

Lucy remembered their last conversation, "All right."

Lucy and Mr. Heartfilia talked a little and ate. She saw how her papa seemed uneasy of the silence, she took pity on him and started to tell him about the adventures she had so far. He listened and nodded. She did most of the talking, but she didn't mind.

It was almost evening, and Mr. Heartfilia walked his daughter back to the train station.

"Papa..." Lucy started, "Will you be visiting mama on her death anniversary?"

His eyes widened, "Y-yes."

"Then we can come back here together then... mama would like that. I think..." It was still awkward, but there was progress.

He smiled at his daughter and nodded in agreement, "Yes... I'm sure Layla would like that very much..." He said in a quiet voice.

"Well then, I'm off. Take care of yourself, father." She waved and boarded the train. She sighed as sat on an empty seat. By the end of the day, he still hasn't remembered my birthday... she thought in a sigh, but she didn't feel that bad anymore. Strange, but being with her father took away some of the sadness. Now that she was calm, she wasn't really that disappointed at Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza anymore. If she was able to forgive her father, then she absolutely could forgive her friends.

_Mama, if you made me and papa meet, then thank you..._

"Did you find her yet?" Erza asked as she and Natsu and Happy met up.

"No, where's Gray?" He replied.

"He went back to the guild. Mira wanted him to help them with the preparations."

"Erza, you look tired, maybe you should go back to the guild and rest for a while..." Happy told her.

Erza's eyes widened, "No! I'm fine, we need to find Lucy, who knows what might have happened to her right now."

Natsu shook her head at her, "Happy's right. Don't worry, I_ will _find Lucy. Make sure the guild is ready when I bring her _home_ okay?" Natsu grinned. "Let's go Happy!" He said and started running away.

"Aye sir!"

Erza sighed then smiled, "If it's you... I know you can bring her home." She muttered then headed back to the guild.

"Ah, I forgot to return this to papa..." She realized as she still held the piece of paper which wrapped something. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened to see what it was. Her crimson eyes widened as she stared at a new hair clip. The paper was actually a letter...

_Lucy,_

_ Happy birthday. Once again I am sorry for all the things I did before, and I hope that someday you will forgive me. I am not the best father, and I admit I made a lot of mistakes. I accept that you hate me or don't want to see me. But whatever you do, you're still my daughter. _

_You father._

Tears started to fall from Lucy's eyes... _so he remembers..._ she held the letter and the hair pin tightly, "Thank you..." She sobbed. But this time, it wasn't out of sadness or pain... it was out of joy.

_Layla, I truly regret what I did in the past. I neglected Lucy, and now I couldn't even look at her straight in the face. The girl is so much like you and I know she'll be able to make it through to any obstacle. Thank you Layla, for helping me today and for reminding me of her birthday..._ Mr. Heartfilia smiled as he mentally said to his deceased wife. He turned and went on his way back to Acalypha.

"Natsu, what are we doing here?" Happy questioned as Natsu stood amidst the crowd in the train station, his arms folded across his chest, his feet braced apart. His gaze scanning the crowd.

"Lucy's been here. I can smell her scent."

"Then why didn't you come here earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to take the train and go to whatever town she went." He grinned, "If I went here earlier, Erza and Gray would've forced me inside the train and go after her."

Happy rolled his eyes heavenward. "She could come back tomorrow morning. Do you plan on waiting here until then?"

"Oh she'll come back here today all right." He didn't know why, but he was so sure that she would. No matter how Lucy was mad at him, she'll come back. "Oh crap." He muttered.

"What is it Natsu? Do you need to pee?"

Natsu shook his head, "I forgot something. Ne, Happy, can you get it for me?"

"Are you going to give me a fish~?"

Natsu groaned, "Fine I'll give you one later. Now go home and get the box at the table."

"Which box?"

"The box at the table! I just told you didn't I?"

"There might be other boxes at the table..."

"There's only one box in the table!"

"Aye sir!" And with that, Happy flew away.

Lucy got out of the train, wiping at the corner of her eyes with her free hand, a gentle smile on her face. She walked through the crowd, and she stumbled forward because someone accidentally pushed her. "Kya!" She yelped, but then strong, muscular arms wrapped around her and broke her fall.

"Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at her rescuer, "Natsu?" She blurted as she stood up properly, "Thank...you."

"Lucy... I...uhmmm" Natsu nervously scratched the back of his head and didn't meet her gaze, "S...sorry about earlier. I didn't forget your birthday...it's just... I used the wrong calendar..."

Lucy's smile broadened and she nodded vigorously, "Thank you," She threw herself at him and hugged him, "I forgive you... and thank you for not forgetting!"

Natsu sighed in relief and Lucy pulled away from him. Natsu grinned his usual grin, "Let's go _home_ Lucy, everyone's waiting."

_**"You're Lucy from Fairy Tail right? This is your home to return to."**_

"Hai!"

"I wonder if Natsu-san found Lucy already..." Wendy pouted as she sat on the table.

"Oh he'll find her... he always does." Gray mumbled in reassurance.

"We're home!" Lucy and Natsu said in unison as they came inside the guild.

Everyone took about a second to react... "Ah, happy birthday Lucy!" They exclaimed.

"Thank you everyone!"

"Welcome home Lucy, Natsu." Mirajane greeted them in a smile.

"Heh! Now c'mon and let's party!" Natsu shouted then headed over to the food. Lucy laughed and scanned the whole guild. They took their time in preparing for her...

An ice sculptor of her, no doubt, made by Gray, was at the punch in the buffet table. There were a lot of food made by Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman. Levy, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Juvia and most of the others helped with the decorations. Gifts were arranged by one of the corners. Erza came bringing a cake and placed it at the table.

"Lu-chan! Make a wish!" Levy called out to her.

Lucy happily made her way to them; _my wish is already granted, thanks to all of you... _she smiled and blew out the candles.

The curtains to the stage then opened. "Gajeel?" Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"Ah, Lily is there too!" Wendy cheerfully pointed out.

Gajeel started to sing a new composition of his specially made for Lucy's birthday with Lily.

"Ah, so that's why Gajeel-kun left so suddenly early this morning, he went to compose the song!" Juvia said.

The tune was off like his other songs, but the lyrics were great nonetheless.

"Lucy! Come and open your gifts!" Cana shouted to her when Gajeel's song was interrupted by Natsu when he threw a chair at him.

"Make someone else sing your song Gajeel!" Natsu laughed.

"Why you-!" Gajeel gritted his teeth together, "Wanna fight punk?"

"Oi, oi, there will be no fighting today! It's a special occasion!"

Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gajeel, and he just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Gray! This must've been expensive!" Lucy gasped as she held up a bracelet with hearts decorated in it.

Gray shrugged, "I didn't know what else to give you. And just so you know Lucy, I didn't forget your birthday." He informed her.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Thank you Gray!" she said then opened another gift which was from Levy, Jet and Droy "I thought you weren't able to get me a gift? She looked up at them who were standing beside her.

"Well since you've been gone a long time, we had time to get you one."

Lucy unwrapped the gift and beamed, "A new book! Thank you! I'll read it immediately when I get home!"

Wendy and Charle got her a new dress, Cana got her a coupon to an all-you-can-drink bar, Gajeel got her an iron whip, Master Makarov gave her another slap in the butt, Erza gave her a teddy bear, and there was a dead fish with a red ribbon around it from Happy. Loke appeared with a bouquet of roses, each rose from her spirits.

After a long night of fun and celebration, everyone decided to go home, except for the others who were too drunk to wake up and walk home.

Lucy stretched up her arms and let out a yawn, "Natsu and Happy disappeared..." She talked to herself as she reached her house and went inside. She removed her black boots and placed all the gifts she received at the living room. She then proceeded to her bedroom. She took a quick bath and changed into her pj's.

She sat down on her chair and was about to write something when she noticed that there were two boxes now. One was Mirajane's gift, and the other...

She held the new box in her hands and stared at it in wonder. It was wrapped carelessly with red and orange wrapper. She unwrapped the wrapper and opened it. She gasped and took out the Fairy Tail symbol pendant; she opened it and smiled fondly, there was a picture of her and Natsu and Happy in one side, and with everyone else in the other. She noticed the card inside and took it and read it...

_Happy birthday Lucy! Hope you like the gift!_

_Natsu_

...so it said. Lucy smiled and whispered a _thank you_.

_Dear Mama,_

_ They never forgot. I acted silly. Mama, this is the best birthday I have ever had because of my friends in Fairy Tail. I'm so glad that it's there guild I joined. I love Fairy Tail._

Natsu grinned as he watched Lucy from her window, "Well that says she likes it." He merrily stated, "Let's go?"

Happy nodded, "Aye!"


End file.
